<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Other Side of the Sea by MS_Hikari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035818">On The Other Side of the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Hikari/pseuds/MS_Hikari'>MS_Hikari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, F/F, Pining, Wistful, and forever will be, selene is big sad, yes i'm still pissed about lusamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Hikari/pseuds/MS_Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life wasn’t really the same after she left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Other Side of the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I shoved this together in about 30 minutes because I was feeling really sad and I don't know where else to say this, I'm sorry if this is obnoxious but I'm still pretty new to AO3's mechanics and I don't know if there's a way to submit status posts outside of actual fics:</p>
<p>Like Dusk, Like Dawn is doing really well and H OLY SHIT THANK YOU GUYS!! I worked really hard on that fic and I'm so happy to see so many people are enjoying it, N and Lillie are two characters who I hold so close to my heart and I'm really proud of the final fic thank you guys so much for the feedback!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being the Champion, despite all the glamour and glory, was terribly boring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t get her wrong---Selene was incredibly grateful to hold such a position, to have become a beacon of hope for the people of Alola, even at such a young age. Getting approached by anyone, whether it be a budding youngster who told Selene she was what inspired them to take on the Island Challenge to an elderly woman who credited her for reawakening her love of battling, it never failed to make Selene feel warm and happy But it came to the actual battling, it was just being called to the League building when a challenger was registered, and sitting on an uncushioned throne being left with her thoughts for a couple minutes until said challenger came in, and it usually resulted in a very easy victory for her and a very rough defeat for the challenger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a child, Selene always looked up to Champions. She had grown up being told all about the endeavors of the previous Champions, her biggest idol being that of the enigma of Kanto’s Champion, Red---the most powerful Trainer, a boy so incredibly strong he wasn’t just regarded as a battling prodigy, he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>god.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Selene couldn’t help but wonder if he felt this way about his own position, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, Selene...did have a pinpoint for how hollow her life was nowadays. Okay, perhaps not ‘hollow’. Besides her Champion duties, her life was rather interesting---Alola was a beautiful, harmonious region thriving head to toe in life, which Selene still hadn’t explored fully despite having been a resident for nearly three years. There were plenty of things to do, and not to mention all of her friends---Hau was still as big of a part of her life as ever, as was Elio, and she still always tried to make time for Ilima, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow...she had so many friends across the beautiful region, each she clicked with a cherished deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there was always a nagging feeling at Selene’s heart---some sort of empty pit that used to be filled. The pit that was created that horrible night, by the docks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Life wasn’t really the same after she left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Selene understood why, of course. At least she tried to---maybe she believed it would make things hurt less. Lillie needed to go, she needed to become stronger, for her, for her friends, for everyone, and besides, she was concerned about her mother, and she was going off to Kanto, of course Lillie would want to go off with her, she was worried about her mother like anyone would be---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arceusdammit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about the entire thing was simply torture for Selene at this point---every time she tried to remember Lillie, remember her smile, her voice, her wispy hair soft as the golden sun flowing in the wind, the cherished image would always be soured. By her. By Lusamine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arceus Christ, how Selene hated her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> How she hated her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Selene would always scream at herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this was Lillie’s decision, she had the right for that, you can’t tell her what’s right or wrong---</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet that hatred and uneasiness would never really be quelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...And no matter what happens on my journey... I'm going to be okay. Because of the smiles that you shared with me. You and Selene and Elio and everyone here... thank you all so much! And that's why someday... someday I'll come back to Alola again!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her memories would always be her solace. Until Lillie decided she was finally ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Selene sat by her desk, the old PokeDoll ever present, leaned up against her lamp, she stared out the window and into the deep blue sea. Like a vast ocean of sapphire, glimmering in the high noon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Selene wondered what side of the sea Lillie was at right now, and maybe, just maybe, if she was thinking about her, too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>